Logan In Newport
by AmandaL
Summary: After Aaron's trial Logan runs away. Will anyone be able to bring him home. This is a crossover fic with The OC.
1. Chapter 1

1Title: **Logan in Newport**

Author: AmandaEmnm17

Rating: PG13

Summary: After the trial Logan decides to leave town, will anyone be able to bring him back?

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or The OC. Also the song isn't mine.

"Aaron Echolls, you are found guilty of statutory rape and the murder of Lily Kane, I hereby sentence you to death by lethal injection," the judge said.

Logan fought the urge to jump up and finally laugh in Aaron's face after all the shit he had put him through. He felt Veronica squeeze his hand and he looked over at her and saw the happiness and relief in her eyes. Once they were out of the courtroom, the media surrounded them. Questions were hurled at them from every angle, but they wordlessly pushed their way past them and sped off in Logan's X-Terra.

2 Months Later

Veronica was lounging by the pool at her apartment when she heard her cell phone ring, she glanced at the caller id, seeing that it was Logan she decided to answer it.

"Hey honeybunches," she said jokingly into the phone.

"Veronica, I need to talk to you. Meet me outside your apartment in ten minutes," Logan said. Surprisingly there was no snark or humor in his voice.

Before Veronica had a chance to respond, she heard the dial tone buzzing in her ear. She quickly ran upstairs to her apartment and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Logan was at her apartment complex in exactly ten minutes. Veronica barely had a chance to shut the SUV's door before Logan sped away.

"Ok Logan, what's wrong?" Veronica asked bluntly.

He hesitated a second before answering, "I'm leaving town."

"What? Logan tell me this is your idea of a joke," she pleaded. One look at his face told her, he was indeed serious.

"I can't take it. The press isn't letting up. Everywhere I turn there's either Lily's picture or Aaron's plastered all over every tabloid or television show," he told her.

" Logan, the press are gonna hound you anywhere that you go," Veronica replied. "Besides, what about _us _you said you loved me."

"I do love you. That's the most important reason I'm leaving," he told her.

"Ok kinda confused here. You love me, but your running out of town?" Veronica said.

"I don't want you to have to take all the bullshit that my mother did. I mean after all like father, like son, right?" he told her.

"Logan pull the car over now."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just pull over," Veronica said.

Once Logan had the car stopped, Veronica tore into him. "Logan listen to me. You are not like him at all. He is a psychotic jackass who cares about no one, but himself." Her tone softened as she added, "You on the other hand are only a jackass and that's only half the time." Veronica took that as a good sign and kept going. "You just offered to leave your home for me."

Logan leaned across the seat and they shared a gentle kiss at first, but Veronica deepened it. As Logan's hands roamed over her body Veronica decided, they would be more comfortable in the back seat and she told Logan that. Once they were both in the backseat Logan laid Veronica across the seat and as he was unzipping her shorts, he broke their kiss to ask her if she was sure she wanted this. She replied with a small nod. Logan could see the trust she had in him in her eyes and he knew that she really was ready. As they continued their lovemaking, the Mariah Carey song "I Only Wanted" came on Logan's radio.

**I Only Wanted**

Doesn't it ever stay  
Must it always fade away  
Couldn't love ever be  
Something tangible and real  
Farewell, fair weather friend  
Abandonment returns to taunt me again

I only wanted you to stay  
Linger and mean the words you said  
Foolishly I romanticized  
Someone was saving my life  
For the first time  
I only wanted you to be there when I  
Opened up my eyes

I was caught in your masquerade Wish I'd stayed beneath my veil  
But it just seemed so easy to

Open up myself to you  
Once more into the wind  
The embers scatter  
And the chill settles in

I only wanted you to stay  
Linger and mean the words you said  
Foolishly I romanticized  
Someone was saving my life  
For the first time  
I only wanted you to be there when I  
Opened up my eyes

Oh  
I only wanted you to stay  
Linger and mean the words you said  
Foolishly I romanticized  
Someone was saving my life  
For the first time  
I only wanted you to be  
The one to get me through that night

I only wanted you  
To be there when I  
Opened up my eyes  
Oh  
Doesn't it ever stay?  
I only wanted you to  
Stay

Once they were back on the road, Logan was the first to speak, "I really wanted our first time together to be special."

"It was. I'm just sorry it had to be when you were leaving town," Veronica told him.

"Me too."

The rest of the ride to her apartment was silent. When Logan pulled into the apartment's parking lot to drop her off, he finally spoke, "I didn't want to hurt you Veronica, but no matter what remember that I love you."

"I love you too. You can come back to me anytime. I'll never forget you. Goodbye Logan."

"Goodbye Ronnie." He gave her a light kiss on the lips. Once Veronica was inside her apartment she went to her bedroom and locked the door, finally allowing the tears to come that had been threatening to fall all afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

1Title: Logan In Newport Chapter 2

Rating: PG13

Summary: Logan winds up in Newport, CA and meets some new friends, while Veronica deals with him leaving.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Newport

When Logan had told Veronica that he was leaving town he hadn't the slightest idea where he was going. He drove around aimlessly for at least two hours before he pulled into a motel parking lot in Newport. The hotel was defiantly not his usual type, but it was good enough for now. He dumped his one suitcase in the room after he had gotten the key from the clerk. He knew if he just sat around in the room, he would drive himself crazy so he decided to go hang out at a club he had seen driving through town.

Once he was at the club he ordered a coke and found a secluded table in a corner. He was hoping that he wouldn't get interrupted by a bunch of fans. He pulled a tiny bottle of Jack Daniels from his pocket and poured it into his glass of coke.

"Trying to forget your problems?" He heard a voice ask from behind him.

"Yea I am and I'd like to do it alone," he said.

The girl obviously didn't take his hint and sat down across from him. "Well I know how you feel and that's not gonna help you," she said gesturing to the empty bottle.

"You have no idea how I feel. Because I am willing to bet my whole bank account that your first love never had her head bashed in, never had your mother commit suicide, never been accused of rape and murder by the girl you are in love with, oh and then had your father try to kill said girlfriend while admitting he banged your first love and then killed her."

She was speechless by the time Logan finished his tirade. But not to be out done she began to list her troubles. " No I haven't, but I've tried to kill myself, had my father ostracized by the whole community, then I was held hostage by a psycho I met in therapy, my mother slept with my ex-boyfriend, my next boyfriend moved to Chino to be with the girl he got pregnant, then when he got back had his brother try to rape me and kill him so I shot him."

"Well I guess we're even," Logan said. 'Wanna drink?"

"No my friends are on their way."

Just then a small brunette came up to them and addressing the girl said, "Hey Coop."

"Oh hey Summer. This is -----"

"I'm Logan," Logan told them realizing that he and the girl and both just bared their souls, but had no idea of each others name. The girl stuck her hand out "Hi Logan, I'm Marissa." She gestured to the people beside her, "and this is Summer, Seth and Ryan."

"Oh my God! You're _Logan Echolls_!" Summer squealed.

"Yep that's me," Logan said simply.

"So did your dad really kill your old girlfriend?" Seth asked him. Summer elbowed him in the ribs. Logan allowed a tiny smile to form on his lips. The couple reminded him of his relationship with Veronica.

"Sorry my boyfriend is such a jackass," Summer apologized.

"Its okay. I'm used to it," Logan told her. 'Yea Seth its true."

The group was silent. Seth was the first one to speak, "Look man I'm sorry."

"Its fine."

"So where are you staying?" Ryan asked.

"Um a hotel down the street The Skywalk," Logan answered.

"That place is crappy, come stay with Ryan, and me" Seth said.

"I'm not real sure how long I'm staying," Logan said.

"Really stay as long as you need. My parents won't mind," Seth said.

"Ok thanks," Logan said.

Neptune

Veronica sat alone in her darkened room listening to "Without You" by 3T drinking from a bottle of Vodka. She couldn't believe that Logan had just left her. She understood that he was trying to do what was best for her. She looked at herself in her mirror with her red, swollen eyes and the bottle of Vodka she looked hideous. She was so sad and angry. She threw the bottle of Vodka at her wall. It busted and the scent of the alcohol quickly filled the room. Thankfully, her father was staying at Alicia's tonight. She couldn't help, but wonder how it was that when Logan was trying to be considerate of her he could hurt her even more than when he was being cruel. She wondered what he was doing right now. She picked up her phone and had six numbers of Logan's cell phone before she hung up. She knew that if Logan wanted to talk he knew he could call her anytime. She just hoped it would be soon, she knew she would worry about him until she could speak to him.

**Without You**

Looking outside my window wondering what you're doing  
Girl I'm thinkin' about you baby (I'm thinkin' about you baby)

Losing my strength as the days go by,  
I'm trynna be strong but it hurts in side  
I'm crazy about you baby (I'm crazy about you baby)  
I don't know what else I could say (What I could say)  
All I know is that I can't make it this way

Living my life without you girl  
There's an emptiness inside my world  
And I don't know why  
I have to live my life without you  
I don't wanna carry on this way,  
I don't feel that I'm that strong.  
I don't wanna live life without you

You are the one I need,  
you're all that I want you're my everything  
(I can't live without you baby)  
no I can't live without you baby  
God knows how hard I've tried  
(But I just can't say goodbye)  
Oh I'm missing your love oh baby  
(scared of missing your love oh baby)  
I don't know just what I should do  
(what I should do...)  
All I know is that I can't live without you

Living my life without you girl  
(without you baby...)  
There's an emptiness inside my world  
(there's an emptiness inside my world)   
And I don't know why I  
(Don't know why...)  
have to live my life without you(girl)  
I don't wanna carry on this way,  
I don't feel that I'm that strong.  
I don't wanna live life without you...

You're the one that gives me strength without you  
I feel weak And by your side is where I belong,  
I need you here with me  
(And everyday I think about you)  
even though you're far away and  
no matter what I promise  
I will love you till the end of our lives

Living my life without you girl  
(Without you girl…)  
There's an emptiness inside my world  
(There's an emptiness inside my world...)  
And I don't know why I (Don't know why...)  
have to live my life without you  
(Girl...) I don't wanna carry on this way  
(Carry on this way...),  
I don't feel that I'm that strong  
(Don't wanna this strong)  
I don't wanna live life without you...

There's an emptiness inside my world,  
without you...  
(I don't wanna carry on this way,  
I don't feel like I'm that strong)  
I don't wanna live life without you


	3. Some news

1Title: Logan In Newport Ch 3

Author: Amanda

Rating:PG13

Summary: It's been two months and Veronica gets some disturbing news.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

* * *

Veronica was sitting in her room crying. She had done a lot of that since Logan left, but this was for a completely different reason. She had taken an EPT test, well actually she had taken five and each one was positive. She knew that the baby was Logan's. She had no idea what to do though. _Should she tell Logan? __What would she tell her father? _She hadn't spoken to Logan since the day he left, she'd picked up her phone many times to dial his number, but she had never fully completed her call. Every so often her phone would ring and when she glanced at the caller id it was an unrecognizable number. She knew deep in her heart that it was Logan, he never left a voicemail, but she knew it was him. She had looked up the number; it was in Newport, so she knew he was still in California. She heard a shrill ring come from bag, glancing at the caller id on her phone Wallace's name flashed.

"Hey Wallace," she said, trying her best to sound chipper.

"Hey Veronica, can you give me a ride to school in the morning?" he asked.

"Um actually I wasn't planning on going. I have something to do," she said.

"Come on V, my mom needs the car," Wallace tells her.

"Fine I'll give you a ride, but I'm not staying," Veronica tells him.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," Wallace says.

"You're welcome. Bye Wallace."

Veronica pulled out a phone book to lookup a clinic. She had to know for sure if she was indeed pregnant with Logan's child. She found a clinic in the phonebook and called to see if she could get an appointment for the next day. Luckily for her she was able to get one for ten o clock the next day. It was times like these she wished she had someone she could talk too. She knew that Wallace would listen, but he had no idea what it was like. She could talk to Meg, but it might leak out to Duncan. Since Logan's surprise party Meg and Duncan had dealt with some issues and ultimately decided to stay together. _What the hell? I might as well talk to Meg. __It's not like Meg is a gossip. _She picked up her phone and dialed Meg's number.

"Hey Meg. It's Veronica. Can you come over to my place? I really need to talk to someone," she said.

"Sure. I'll be there in about thirty minutes," Meg replied.

A half an hour later Veronica heard a knock on her door. When she opened Meg immediately asked her what was wrong.

"Come in to my room," Veronica said, leading the way. When Veronica closed the door to her room she started crying again. Meg had never seen Veronica so vulnerable except at the trial for Aaron.

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"I'm well I think I'm um- pregnant," Veronica half-whispered.

"Oh my god. Are you sure?" Meg asked.

"I took five EPT's, all were positive," Veronica said, trying to gather herself.

"You should go to the doctor to know for sure," Meg told her.

"Well I have an appointment tomorrow morning," Veronica said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Meg asked.

"Really? You'd go?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah if you want me too," Meg said.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate it," Veronica said.

"Ok. Um Veronica is it um Logan's?" Meg asked.

Veronica nodded.

"So are you gonna find him to tell him?" Meg asked.

"I don't know," Veronica said.

"He has to know Veronica," Meg said.

"Hey I promised Duncan we could meet to do some homework. Will you be okay?" Meg asked.

"Yeah go have fun. I gotta give Wallace a ride to school tomorrow so I'll meet you in the quad," Veronica said.

"Okay. Bye Veronica."

"Bye Meg. Thanks."

The next morning after dropping Wallace off Veronica went to find Meg on the quad. She saw her standing with Duncan. Veronica was wondering if Meg had told Duncan, when Meg turned around and waved her over.

"Hey we got a couple hours, do you mind if we run by my dad's office?" Veronica asked.

"No that's cool."

"So what are you two up to today?" Duncan asked.

Meg was silent and looked at Veronica waiting for her to respond. Veronica nodded at Meg for her to tell Duncan.

"Well Veronica has a doctor's appointment and I said I'd go with. I'll meet you tonight though," Meg said giving him a quick kiss as she and Veronica turned to leave.

Once they were in Veronica's new slightly used Saturn, she turned to Meg, "Thanks for you know not telling him."

"It's not my place and besides you aren't even sure it's true," Meg said.

"I guess you're right," Veronica said.

They pulled up in front of Mars Investigations. Once they were in the office Veronica pulled out her cell and connected to the Internet. She typed in the number Logan had been calling from and got an address. She shut down the computer and she and Meg headed off to the doctor. When they got there Veronica asked Meg to come in the room with her. When the doctor told her that the results of the test were positive Veronica almost fell off the exam table she was sitting on.

_Well I guess I'm taking a road trip to Newport._


	4. Surprise!

Title: Logan In Newport

Chapter 4

Author: Amanda

Rating: PG13

Summary: Veronica arrives in Newport.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

"Veronica, do you want me to drive us back to Neptune?" Meg asked.

"Yeah could you?" Veronica said, handing Meg the keys to her car.

Meg drove them back to the high school so she could get her car. After making sure Veronica was okay to drive, Meg called Duncan to set up a place to meet.

"I'll call you later okay?" Meg said.

"Actually I think I'm just gonna go home and sleep, but I'll call you tomorrow," Veronica told her.

"Okay," Meg said as she got in her car and left.

Veronica sat in the car for about fifteen minutes before deciding that she was going to Newport tonight. She pulled the exact address from her purse so she would know where to go. As she started her car her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller id she saw an unrecognized number. She knew it was Logan so she let it go to voicemail. A few seconds later her phone beeped letting her know that she had a voicemail. _He left a voicemail_. _I wonder if that means he's coming home? _She dialed her voicemail to see what he had said, "Hey Ronnie. I know its been a long time, but I just want you to know that I am okay and have actually made some friends here that don't care who I am. I really miss you and I look at your picture everyday. I love you."

_Damn he's got friends there, he's never gonna want to come back, but he has to know about the baby. _She headed off for the highway to go to Newport. Once she finally arrived in Newport, she stopped at a gas station to get directions to the address. The clerk was happy to tell her how to get there. Thirty minutes later she was sitting outside a huge mansion. _It figures he'd make friends with people just like the 09ers. _She climbed out of the car and went up to the mansion. She rang the bell and a slightly geeky, yet adorable boy around her age answered the door.

"Hi I'm looking for Logan," she said.

"Wow, you're Veronica aren't you?" The kid asked. _Hmm so Logan has told them about me._

"Yeah I am. So is Logan here?" she said, she was getting impatient.

"Oh yeah follow me," he said. He led her to a large kitchen where a very hot sandy haired boy was sitting along with an older man who looked like the geeky kid only older. Logan was also sitting in the kitchen, his back to her.

"Logan my man you have a visitor. A really hot visitor," The kid told him.

"Seth how could I possibly have a visitor?' Logan said as he turned around. When he caught site of Veronica his mouth dropped open and suddenly he was out of his chair spinning her around in his arms. He pressed his lips to hers and before **their** kiss could deepen the older man cleared his throat,

"Logan would you care to introduce us to your friend?" he asked.

Logan looked at the man and said, "Oh yeah sorry Mr. Cohen, this is Veronica Mars. Veronica this is Ryan Atwood and Seth and Sandy Cohen."

"Hi," Veronica said. 'Logan can I talk to you somewhere privately?" she asked.

"Oh yeah sure. Excuse us guys," he said. He led Veronica out the back door and to the pool house. "Its so good to see you," he said.

"I feel the same way, but there's a reason I'm here now," Veronica said.

"Okay what is it?" Logan asked.

"You should sit down," Veronica told him. "Logan I went to the doctor today, **and well** I'm pregnant."

"Okay run that by me one more time, you're what?" he asked.

Veronica took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Wow."

"I don't expect anything of you, but I just thought you should know. You can do what you want with the information," Veronica said and started to leave.

Then she heard it, " Wait." Logan said it so low she barely heard it, but she stopped. Neither of them spoke for **a while**. Finally, Logan broke the silence, "I'm gonna be a daddy."

Veronica looked up and Logan was smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't stop herself she smiled too as she nodded yes. The moment was interrupted though by the look of terror that came across Logan's face. As if Veronica could read his thoughts she immediately rushed to reassure him, "Logan you aren't Aaron. You would never hurt this baby."

"What if I can't help it Veronica? It's in my blood you know?" he cried.

"Listen to me, I've told you before you aren't him. You never could be," Veronica said.She pulled him into a hug and that's how they were twenty minutes later when Seth found them.

**A/N: So sorry its so short, but I wanted to get one more chapter out before my classes start (Aug 18th). I promise longer chapter soon.**


	5. Emotion

Title: Logan In Newport

Chapter 5

Author: Amanda

Rating: PG13

Summary: Veronica and Logan have an emotional talk.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Author's Note: Please please please please review.

* * *

"Hey guys um I'm sorry to bother you, but dad wanted to know if you guys wanted some pizza?" Seth asked.

"Yeah sure we'll be in later," Logan said.

"Ok well come in whenever," Seth replied.

After Seth left the pool house it was silent. Logan was the first one to speak, " Does your dad know?"

"No. I haven't seen him since early this morning. Meg and I didn't go to the doctor until like ten 'o' clock," she answered.

"Meg knows?" Logan asked. He was really shocked Ever since Lilly's death Veronica never opened up. She put on her badass act in front of everyone including himself.

"Yeah she knows, because she was actually there for me," Veronica snapped. She could see the pain in Logan's eyes from her words. _Damn I can't believe I just said that. I told him that I forgave him and that I trusted him before. Now I am being all super bitch on him._

"Ronnie I know I hurt you a lot over the past year and a half. I earned your trust then I left you all alone. You have no idea how sorry I am for _everything_," Logan said. _He meant every word that he had said. After Lilly's death Veronica wasn't the only one that changed. He had made it practically his life goal to torture her and hurt her in anyway possible. He knew though that his leaving had hurt her even more than all his torture._

Meanwhile in the Cohen house

"The whole two months that Logan has been here I have never seen him so happy," Sandy Cohen said.

"I know. All he ever talks about is Veronica. He once told me that the night everything went down with his dad he was going to jump off the Coronado Bridge, but he didn't want to hurt Veronica," Seth told his father and Ryan.

The front doorbell rang a little while later and Kirstin Cohen led Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts into the kitchen.

"Who's old Stratus is that in your driveway?" Summer asked Seth disgustedly.

"That is Logan's ex or well current girlfriend or um a visitor for Logan," Seth said.

"Oh you mean the _Veronica_," Marissa said.

"The one and only," Seth said.

As Marissa, Seth, and Summer continued to gossip and speculate about Logan and Veronica, Ryan interrupted, "Don't you have anything else to talk about other than Logan's love life?"

The three stared at Ryan as if he had grown another head. "Of course not," Summer responded.

"I just hope they work things out," Marissa said.

Back to The Pool Hose

"Logan I understand why you left, but I don't think you understand the effect it had on me. I drank half of a liter of vodka the night you left," Veronica told him with tears stinging her eyes.

_She was drinking. He couldn't believe his ears. She had once told him that her biggest and worst fear was to turn into her mother. _"You drank?" Logan asked.

"Just that night. After that I just became kind of numb," she told him.

"I am sorry for hurting you. I can't believe my leaving drove you to drink. I never meant for anything bad to happen. All I wanted was what was best for you. I would like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you'll let me. Veronica Mars will you be my wife?" Logan asked.

Veronica was speechless. The tears from earlier were now falling freely as she opened her mouth to answer him.


	6. The Answer

Logan In Newport

Chapter 6

Pg13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please Review.

* * *

" I love you Logan, really I do but I can't marry you," Veronica said.

A mix of emotions flashed across Logan's face confusion, anger, and finally hurt. He was stunned. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Because Logan. The only reason you want to marry me is because of the baby," Veronica said. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her throat.

"Is that what you really think?" Logan asked.

Veronica just nodded her response.

"What would make you think that?" Logan asked.

"Logan you left me with no advance warning. You probably never would've even spoken to me again if I hadn't drove here to tell you about our baby," Veronica answered.

"Veronica all I was trying to do was keep you from having to deal with all the shit my mother did," Logan said. " The baby is not the only reason I want you as my wife. I am completely in love with you. I love the way you tilt your head and smile when you need a favor. I love that you forgave me after everything that's happened. I love that you came here to tell me about the baby. You could've just raised our child alone and I never would've known," Logan said.

"Do you mean all that?" Veronica asked.

"Veronica you've known me since we were twelve. When have you ever seen me hold something back? You were the one I came to when Lilly broke up with me every other week, you were the one who I trusted to find my mom, you were the only person besides Lilly that knew about the abuse, I've never closed myself off to you."

"I love you so much Logan and I trust what you are saying, but it's hard for me," Veronica said. She wasn't really used to being this open with him. She could tell how he was feeling just from his facial expressions. He was hurt by what she was saying.

"Veronica since I've been here you're all I think about. I want you and the baby in my life," Logan said.

"Ok Logan let's say that I agreed to marry you. What am I supposed to tell my dad?" she asked.

"Veronica, he won't be nearly as pissed at you for being engaged once you tell him you're pregnant," Logan said.

"Yeah but he loves me and he will love his grandchild. He doesn't have to love you," Veronica said.

"Ok I'll make you a deal," Logan started. "You stay here with me for a week so we can work everything out and then at the end of the week I'll come back to Neptune and ask your father's permission," Logan said.

"You'd really ask my dad's permission?" Veronica asked.

Logan nodded.

"Ok then Mr. Echolls, you have yourself a deal," Veronica said.

They shared a deep and emotionally charged kiss and only broke away when Veronica's stomach started growling.

"I guess we should go eat," Logan said smiling. He took Veronica's hand and led her back to the Cohen's kitchen. Since Mr. and Mrs. Cohen were both in the kitchen Logan decided to talk to them immediately.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen may I talk to you alone for a second?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Mr. Cohen replied. He and Kirsten led Logan and Veronica into the living room.

"Okay first I just want to thank both of you for letting me stay here. I will only need to be here about another week and then I will be out of your hair. I have decided to go back to Neptune," Logan said.

"Well Logan I'm glad you are going home, but you weren't in our way," Sandy said.

"Thanks. Now I have a small favor to ask, would it be all right if for the next week Veronica stays?" Logan asked.

Sandy looked at Veronica and Logan's anxious faces and then shared a look with Kirstin before answering, "That will be fine Logan."

"Oh thank you both," Veronica said.

They all headed back into the kitchen where Marissa, Ryan, Summer, and Seth were. Logan introduced them all to Veronica. When he introduced Marissa he told Veronica that she was his first friend in Newport. Once the words were out of his mouth he instantly regretted them. He could see the jealousy on Veronica's face. When Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa, Logan felt Veronica relax beside him.

He couldn't wait to have Keith's permission to marry her.

**TBC**


	7. Journey Home

Title: Logan In Newport

Chapter 7- Journey Home

Rating: PG13

Summary: Logan and Veronica head for home but will both of them make it there?

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Also the song is "I Need You" by Tommy Lee.

_

* * *

__**I need you**  
I need so much  
I need you  
Get me out of this place  
I need you  
With the lightning this close  
I can see  
There so much in this world make believe  
And this ticking clock isn't for me  
And still nobody knew  
I need you_

Veronica and Logan were about a half an hour away from entering Neptune when Veronica noticed a sleek black car following them. "Logan, get off at the next exit."

"Veronica its not that simple for me, I need a little foreplay first," Logan said smiling.

"Ha-ha. Just do it for me," Veronica said.

"Fine. You're no fun," Logan pouted.

A few minutes later, they reached the exit and Logan did as Veronica instructed. "Ok, now what?"

He noticed Veronica glance in the rearview mirror before she answered, "Ok now pull into that McDonalds."

After Logan had parked, Veronica glanced around. "Dammit."

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"There's a black car that's been tailing us for the past twenty minutes," she told him.

"Its probably just the damn paparazzi," he told her.

"No believe me it's not the paparazzi," Veronica told him.

"Ok then, who is it Miss Super Sleuth?" Logan asked.

_I need you in my blacker days  
I need you when the walls are coming down  
I need you  
Through this hole in my chest I can feel  
That so much in this world isn't real  
And there's something that you cannot steal  
Tell me what can I do I need you_

Before Veronica had a chance to respond a newscaster interrupted the Tommy Lee song that was playing on the radio: "Aaron Echolls convicted killer of Lilly Kane and star of breaking point has escaped from prison. As many of you may remember Mr. Echolls is scheduled for execution in two weeks. Police have said he is armed and considered to be in a very volatile state of mind. Mr. Echolls' son Logan and daughter Trina could not be reached for comment."

"Wow Trina's not responding to the press, that's strange," Logan said.

Veronica was feeling very nauseous after hearing the newscaster." What if the black car that's following us is him Logan?" Veronica asked.

"No it couldn't be," Logan said, but his facial expressions conveyed a different opinion.

Within the next second Veronica was screaming, Aaron climbed into the backseat of her car.

"Well its nice to see you to, Veronica," Aaron laughed. "Hello son."

"Get the hell out of this car!" Logan screamed.

_And the sun would rise  
In the jasmine skies  
And I'm lying awake in your bed  
Sometimes I don't remember  
Why cant I forget  
I need you_

Aaron just laughed. He pulled a gun from his waistband and said, "I'm not going anywhere. You and I are going to take a nice long drive son."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Logan said.

Aaron pressed his gun to Veronica's temple as he spoke, "Oh yes you are or you will be looking for a new girlfriend."

Veronica was in tears and shaking. Logan knew what he had to do. He couldn't risk Veronica or their baby's life.

"Ok fine. I'll do whatever you want, but please just let Veronica go," Logan pleaded.

Aaron appeared to being mulling that over. Finally he responded, "Ok fine she can go, but if I see one cop, you're dead."

"No Logan I'm not going to leave you," Veronica said.

"Veronica think about this logically. I've lived with him my whole life. I can handle this. Just go inside and call Meg to come and get you," Logan told her. He hoped mentioning Meg to come get her instead of her father or Wallace would get her to think about the baby. He didn't want to mention the baby directly, because he refused for his father to have that kind of ammunition.

Luckily Veronica understood what he was trying to tell her. She gave Logan a kiss before getting out of the car. As she headed into the restaurant she saw her car pull out of the parking lot and she collapsed right there in the entryway to the restaurant.

_I need you there's so much in this world that is true  
No not much I'm not willing to do  
I cant be without you  
I need you _(repeat 9 times)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Logan in Newport

Chapter 8- Complications

Author: Amanda

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Also hope you like the cliffhanger at the end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Oh my God, miss are you okay?" a middle-aged man asked Veronica.

Veronica was crying so hard that she couldn't answer the man. He helped her up, and then led her to a chair so she could sit down. He asked the girl working behind the counter to get some water for her. When Veronica had finally calmed down, she started to speak,

"My fiancé was kidnaped. He was in our car when it got hijacked." She left out the fact that the kidnapper was Aaron Echolls.

"We need to call the police then," the man said.

Veronica was suddenly alert, "No you can't. He threatened to kill my fiancé if he saw any cops."

"Miss you can't sit here and not do anything," the man said.

"Just don't call the cops. I'll handle it," she said firmly.

After the man agreed not to do anything, Veronica excused herself to the restroom. She fixed her makeup and then picked up her cell phone to dial her father.

"Veronica you are supposed to be home by now. Where are you?" Keith asked urgently.

"Aaron escaped dad and he found us. He has Logan," she said.

"Ok I'll come get you and then I'll work on finding Logan," Keith told her.

"Dad I need you to focus on finding Logan. Meg can come get me," Veronica insisted.

"Veronica-" Keith started.

Veronica interrupted, "Dad please."

"Fine, but you and Meg come straight to the office," he relented.

"Thanks Dad."

"I love you sweetie, be safe," he told her.

"Ditto."

She dialed Meg's cell phone next. Meg answered on the second ring.

"Oh my God Veronica, Aaron Echolls escaped, you can't come back to Neptune yet,"

"Meg...calm down. I heard about Aaron. He found me and Logan and ended up kidnaping him in my car," Veronica told her. "I'm stranded now and was wondering if you could come get me."

"Sure. Where are you?" Meg asked.

"The McDonalds off Exit 31," Veronica replied.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

Veronica's Car

"Where are we going?" Logan asked his father.

"You are taking us to our cabin on Lake Tahoe for some quality time," Aaron replied.

Logan glanced over at his father, and by the time he turned his attention back to the road it was too late. He swerved to avoid hitting the dog that had came out of nowhere. Instead he hit a concrete wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Logan In Newport

Chapter 9

Author: Amanda

Rating:PG13

Disclaimer: Nothing at all is mine.

* * *

In Meg's Car

"Thanks so much Meg for coming to get me," Veronica says.

"Oh no problem," Meg replied.

"Meg you seem kind of upset. What's wrong?" Veronica asked.

Meg hesitated before answering her, "Duncan knows about your baby. He listened to our phone conversation one night."

"Oh God," Veronica said. She really wanted she and Logan to tell Duncan about their baby. She knew that he was going to take it hard.

"There's more," Meg said. "He was very angry. He yelled at me that it was my fault and that if he hadn't been with me it would be his child you were carrying."

"Meg I am so sorry," Veronica apologized. "That's not true. Logan is my soul mate. I could never be with Duncan again."

"I know Veronica. I don't blame you for him dumping me," Meg replied.

"Oh My God!" Veronica and Meg said in unison.

They were seeing Veronica's car against the cement wall. Meg pulled her car to a stop and Veronica ran to her car. She approached the driver side of the car and saw Logan's head lying on her steering wheel. He was unconscious, but Veronica could feel his pulse.

"Meg call 911."

"I already did," Meg told her. "Is he okay?"

"He still has a pulse," Veronica choked out between her sobs.

She couldn't figure out why all this kept happening to her and Logan. She glanced across to the passenger side where Aaron's head was through her windshield. She heard sirens wailing in the distance and soon she was being pushed away from the car by a paramedic. The medic then went to Aaron's side of the car and began working on him.

Something inside Veronica snapped. She screamed at the medic, "Why the hell are you helping a psychotic murdering jackass?"

"Miss we need to help the more injured party first. Another ambulance is on the way," the medic replied calmly.

Just then Veronica saw two more medics rushing toward them. They immediately began to try and help Logan.

"We need to do a CAT scan, EKG, and MRI on him as soon as possible," one medic said. They loaded Logan on the stretcher and pushed him towards the ambulance.

"Can I ride along?" Veronica asked.

"Are you a relative?" the medic asked.

"Fiancé," she replied.

"Ok lets go. Your friend can meet you there we are heading to St.Mary's," the medic told her.

Veronica quickly let Meg know where they were going and got into the ambulance.

A/N: Incredibly short...I know, but my life is jam-packed. I promise to update really soon if you review.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan In Newport

Chapter 10

By: Amanda

Summary: Logan is at the hospital.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is owned by Bon Jovi, but it really fits LoVe

A/N: I know this is short, but I had a few minutes of spare time and wanted to the update posted as requested. Please review.

**

* * *

****_I'd Die For You_**

_If you could see inside my heart  
Then you would understand  
I'd never mean to hurt you  
Baby I'm not that kind of man_

_I might not say I'm sorry  
Yeah, I might talk rough sometimes  
And I might forget the little things  
Or keep you hanging on the line_

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital Veronica used a payphone to call her father.

"Hey Dad," she said when her father answered.

"Why aren't you using your cell?" Keith asked.

"I can't, I'm at the hospital," she replied.

Keith was getting worried with where this conversation was going. "What happened?"

"Logan and Aaron crashed into a concrete wall," Veronica said.

Meg came up beside Veronica and tapped her on her shoulder, "His doctor wants to speak to you."

Veronica handed Meg the phone and went to talk to Logan's doctor.

_In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you_

"Hi Mr. Mars, it's Meg,"Meg said into the phone.

"Hello Meg, where's Veronica," Keith responded.

"She went to go speak with Logan's doctor," Meg informed him.

"What hospital are you at?" he asked.

"We are at St. Mary's," Meg responded.

"Ok I'm on my way," Keith said.

They said goodbye and Meg went to join Veronica.

_I might not be a savior  
And I'll never be a king  
I might not send you roses  
Or buy you diamond rings_

_But if I could see inside you  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
Without it we would starve_

"He has three cracked ribs and a concussion," The doctor said.

"Is he awake?" Veronica asked.

"No. It could be a few hours before he wakes up," the doctor informed her.

"But he'll be okay?" she asked.

"Yes he'll be fine after his ribs are healed in about six to eight weeks," the doctor told her.

_In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry_

_I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you_


	11. Finale

Logan in Newport

Chapter 11

By: Amanda

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is the final chapter for this story. I appreciate all the support. Sorry it's taken so long to update.

* * *

"May I see him Doctor?" Veronica asked.

"Yes that will be fine," Logan's doctor told her.

Meg stopped Veronica before she went into Logan's room, "Your dad said he's on his way here."

"Thanks Meg," Veronica said.

Meg followed Veronica into Logan's room. " Veronica maybe you should go be checked out. All this stress can't be good for the baby."

"I'll go later. Right now I want to sit with Logan," Veronica said.

"You dad will be here soon," Meg reminded her.

Veronica had her back to Logan so neither girl noticed that Logan had opened his eyes. "Listen to her," he said, startling both girls.

"Logan you're awake." Veronica wrapped her arms around him being careful of his ribs.

"Yes I am and I want you to go get examined. I promise to still be here when you get back."

Veronica relented and told them she would go get examined.

When Veronica was out of the room, it became very quiet. Meg was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Logan," she said.

Logan appeared confused. "What for?"

"It's my fault you're here," she told him.

"How?" he asked.

"Duncan overheard a phone conversation I had with Veronica." she paused.

Logan nodded at her to continue.

"Well he went nuts. He started screaming at me. He said that if it weren't for me then it would be his child that Veronica was having. He asked me where she was and bent my arm backwards and pulled my hair until I told him. He stormed out after that and the next day Aaron escaped. Apparently Duncan wanted you gone." Meg was in tears by the time she finished.

"Why would he ask my dad for help? I mean he killed Lilly, Duncan should want him dead," Logan said more to himself than Meg.

"I told Veronica that Duncan knows about the baby, but she doesn't know the rest," Meg said.

"I think he may come after you again."

"Thanks for not telling her Meg. She doesn't need to know that. I t will be too much for her to handle and could affect the baby," Logan said. " We need to tell Mr. Mars though."

Neither of the two noticed the person standing in the door. " So you told him," the person said.

Both were shocked to see Duncan standing there.

"Duncan how did you find out where we were?" Meg asked.

"Mr. Mars told me," he said simply.

He started toward Meg and knocked her to the floor. In the next instant his hands were wrapped around Logan's throat. Logan was losing consciousness when Keith came in the room. He managed to get Duncan off of Logan and pushed Logan's call button for the nurse's station. When the nurse came in the room, Keith told her to call for security then examine Meg and Logan.

When security came Keith filled them in on, what happened and they led Duncan out of the room. The nurse examined Logan and he seemed to be fine. Meg however was unconscious and not responding. The nurse called for a doctor to come check her out.

Meanwhile, Veronica was sitting in the lab when she heard the page for security to come to Logan's floor. Since she currently had needle in her arm drawing blood there was nothing, she could do. Once the doctor was finished, she informed him that when they knew something she would be in room 1120 A.

She arrived at Logan's room to see a doctor rushing in. Meg was lying on the floor and Logan was very pale. Her father was looking very shaken and asking Logan where she was.

"I'm right here dad," she said.

Her father came over and pulled her into a tight hug. "What happened?" she asked.

"Duncan attacked Logan and Meg," her father said.

"We need to get this young lady in surgery now," she heard the doctor say. " She has internal bleeding."

A few hours later Meg was in recovery and Wallace had shown up along with Alicia and Meg's parents and younger sister. Alicia and Wallace were sitting in Logan's room while Keith explained to Meg's family what happened.

When Keith came back in the room Veronica and Logan decided to tell them all about the baby. Keith took it surprisingly well. He gave Logan his permission and his blessing to marry his daughter.

* * *

2 Years Later

"Daddy!" Olivia Lynn Echolls screeched.

"What is it princess?" Logan asked worriedly, running into the living room from the kitchen.

"Uncle Wally and Auntie Megs are here," she said happily.

In the next second the doorbell rang and Logan went to greet the couple. Olivia was right behind him. She threw her arms around Wallace.

"Come in guys. Ronnie ran to the store, but should be home in a few minutes." Logan led them over to the couch and they all sat down. Wallace held Meg's hand lovingly the whole time. It still amazed Logan to see those to together. They had started dating after his and Veronica's wedding and were now expecting a little boy.

Logan smiled knowing that his life couldn't get any better. Duncan was locked away, his friends were happy, he had his soulmate and little girl. Yes his life was perfect. He knew moving Veronica and Olivia to Newport would work out perfectly. He had built in babysitters with the Cohen's living next door.

A/N: Feedback please ! Special thanks to my beta.


End file.
